Gorgonzula
What? You Think Your Better then me?''- ''Gorgonzola Gorgonzola is a rat, with a wax candle on top of his head. Gorgonzola has a strong dislike for Chowder, but this has lessened since the Apprentice Games. Gorgonzola is in more episodes than the other recurring Characters, besides Mung, Truffles, and Schnitzel. He plays Sniffleball as the Zinger. In the episode Apprentice Games Gorgonzola and Chowder have to team up to win a gold medal and the Ultimate Thrice Cream. Later when Mung Daal and Stilton ditch them Gorgonzola falls into water and Chowder ends up saving his life. His mentor and master is another candle holder named Stilton. He also makes a small role in Hey Hey It's Knishmas! Personality He is often mean and egocentric. This causes conflicts with him and Chowder. He also has a tendency to bully/harass Chowder when things aren't going his way. It seems that he is bored in most of his life, thinking that Chowder and Panini get all the fun. He was wanted by the police for a criminal act in the hospital of waking up all the newborn babies in Panini for President. In Hey, Hey, It's Knishmas, his own head candle is used on display as "The Magical Lights of Knishmas" while being held by Stilton. Gorgonzola picks on Chowder in nearly in every episode. Gorgonzola eventually teams up with Chowder in The Apprentice Games. Conflict With Chowder As mentioned earlier he has much conflict with Chowder. He changed a little in the episode The Apprentice Games after Chowder saved his life. He also knows how to hypnotize Chowder with just Master Lollipop, Master Cinnamon Swirl, Master Pizza, and Master "Ummm", which is just Gorgonzola's hand. His nickname for Chowder is "Pudge". It is said by Greenblatt that Gorgonzola is actually jealous of Chowder because he is the apprentice of a famous chef, while he is a candle holder. Trivia * A commonly used internet nick name for him is "Gorgy" * C.H Greenblatt once said that he came up with Gorgonzola's name because he doesn't like Gorgonzola(the food) so it seemed appropriate to use for a character that didn't get along with Chowder. * His voice actor (Will Shadley) is widley known for his role as Brian Darling Jr. in the show "Dirty Sexy Money". * He seems to have a slowly growing friendship with chowder, as his insults and rude comments have getting fewer in number since The Apprentice Games * Even if he claims that he doesn't like being a candle holder, he seems quite dedicated to the job. In the The Apprentice Games, while he was drawning, he was pretty worried about he´s flame going out. * According to what happened in Sniffleball, it may be possible that Gorgonzola's candle flame is unextinguishable, since it did not go out when he was underwater with Chowder in one of the "base saving" scenes. * Ceviche is one of the only people that Gorgonzola opens up to, and sees Ceviche as his closest friend and hero. (Most likely beacuse Ceviche is always having good things happen in his life, like being a good cook and dancer, while Gorgonzola is stuck with a loveless master who didn't even pottytrain him! Appearances *The Froggy Apple Crumble Thumpkin (first appearance, but no dialogue) *Burple Nurples (first speaking role, but minor role) *Sniffleball (first leading role) *The Apprentice Games *Panini for President *Hey Hey It's Knishmas! (in minor role) *The Dinner Theater (in minor role) Category:Characters Category:Apprentice Category:Rat Category:Villains Category:Candle Holder Category:Pig-like